


Shake Your Groove Thang

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Humor, Late night laundry, M/M, Pre-Slash, also some Walk The Moon for those who like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rainbowgingerkitty said:</p>
<p>A prompt, if you please. College Derek and Stiles. The laundry room seems empty, so I'm dance to really loud music and not hear you come in. Twist: Derek's the one shaking his groove thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Your Groove Thang

Derek liked to do his laundry late at night—like _passed midnight_ late. It was easier that way to avoid fighting the other tenants in his building for one of only three washing machines. It was also the only time his sisters weren’t willing to follow him down into the basement and bother him more than they already did. Even so, the silence got a little boring after a while.

Sometimes he passed the time by reading a book. A lot of the time, he brought his laptop with him to either work on his thesis or mess around on the internet (surprisingly the Wi-Fi connection was almost better down here than in his bedroom). He played music softly while he went about moving his clothes from washer to dryer, humming under his breath and shaking his hips a bit to the beat. It was all quite relaxing.

Tonight though, he had some pent up energy. His sisters had taken him out the night before since Isaac was visiting and somehow they ended up out into the wee hours of the morning. He hadn’t woken up until almost 3 in the afternoon, a fact he bemoaned for the rest of the day because he was usually an early riser. This messed up his entire schedule. His massive hangover was pretty awful, too.

He hadn’t gotten a chance to do his morning workout either so Derek was feeling restless. Once he’d stuffed everything into the washing machine, he walked over to one of the benches where he left his laptop and plopped down with a sigh. It didn’t take very long for his game of solitaire to get old and he was not in the right mind to get any writing done. Huffing in frustration, he leaned back and dragged his hands over his face.

_“Oh, don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me! I said you’re holding back. She said shut up and dance with me!”_

Derek glanced at his laptop, switching over to iTunes to stare at the song title curiously. After a moment of deliberation, he turned the music up loud enough that it filled the room, echoing a bit off the stone walls. He knew no one would be able to hear anything upstairs. His foot started tapping along without thinking and he smiled a little as he let himself become immersed in the music. It wasn’t often that he did so.

It wasn’t long before he was on his feet, swaying a little while he walked over to the washing machine to check how much longer his load had.

_“I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we’re bound to be together! Bound to be together!”_

Derek spun around dramatically as the music built and started bobbing his head while he shook his hips back and forth to the beat. He grinned as he danced, jumping around the open floor to spin and move around freely and at some point, he even held up an imaginary mic to his mouth and mouthed along to the words. The music calmed some for the bridge and he crouched a little, bouncing to the continuous beat of a bass drum.

“Oh, don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me,” he sang softly. “I said you’re holding back. She said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny. She said woo ooh. Shut up and dance!”

As the music came crashing back Derek jumped and spun, leaning his head back and closing his eyes while he pointed at a make-believe crowd with a smile, continuing to sing.

“Don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me!”

He opened his eyes and immediately froze in place, eyes almost bugging out of his head.

“Oh, don’t mind me.”

Stiles smirked from the doorway, propping his basket of clothes on his hip casually while he gestured for him to continue. Heat flared up across Derek’s face, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears as he let his arm fall to his side limply and straightened himself out into a more dignified stance. He stalked over to his laptop and turned off the music as fast he could.

“Hey, it’s cool man,” Stiles said as he walked over to one of the washing machines, amusement still clear in his voice. “It’s impossible not to dance to that song.”

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly but didn’t respond when he sat on the bench, pulling his computer into his lap and curling around it in his best attempt to disappear. This was just his luck. It was bad enough he’d been caught dancing around like an idiot but it _had_ to be Stiles. It couldn’t have been the old woman down the hall who glared whenever he tried to say good morning or the single mom who lived a floor below him but always asked how he was when they got their mail at the same time. Even his sisters would have been better.

 “You can leave the music on,” Stiles spoke up again. “I don’t mind.”

Derek glanced up at him and nodded, turning the music back on but leaving it at a much more appropriate volume. He didn’t look up again for fear of losing himself in staring at Stiles, a problem he’d noticed early on in his lease. The first day he’d moved in, the pale and spectacled young man had been leaving his apartment across the hall from Derek with his roommate and given him a blinding smile as he passed him in the hallway. From then on, Derek had been just a bit infatuated. Enough so that his sisters teased him relentlessly about it.

“I don’t usually come down here on Saturday nights ‘cause I’m usually working but my schedule got all switched around this week so I had to move my laundry schedule around, too,” Stiles babbled, seemingly ignorant of the way Derek was practically boring holes into the screen of his laptop in an attempt to keep all his focus on it. “You come down here at night to avoid the neighbors?”

Derek looked up and nodded slowly to which he earned one of Stiles’ infamously blinding grins. He swallowed thickly, flicking his eyes all around the room as he tried to figure out just exactly where he should look so he didn’t seem rude without it being directly at Stiles’ face.

“Me too,” the younger man said. “I hate waiting to use the washing machine. And I don’t know how many times I got stuck with a basket of wet clothes because all the dryers were being used. Scott complains all the time but he refuses to just come at the same time as me.”

Derek glanced at him.

“Scott?”

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly who Scott was. And that did not make him a stalker _thank you very much, Laura._

“Oh, my roommate!” Stiles said. “And I’m Stiles by the way. I don’t think we’ve ever actually introduced ourselves.”

“I know,” Derek blurted and immediately blushed.

“Oh,” Stiles said with a small smile. “Okay then, Derek.”

When Derek whipped his head up to look at the other man, Stiles was smirking as he leaned back against one of the washers with his arms cross over his chest. It was then that Derek noticed he was wearing flannel pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, ridiculously fluffy slippers covering his feet. He looked so soft and warm and inviting and suddenly it was impossible not to smile back.

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said a little more confidently, daring to meet Stiles’ gaze head on.

“You too,” Stiles replied, his cheeks growing pink.

After a moment of silence, Stiles grinned again, pushing away from the washer to walk a little closer.

“Have you ever heard of _Grouplove_? I think you might like them,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Derek shook his head, turning his laptop a bit as an offer and Stiles’ grin grew wider.

Derek ended up staying awake almost until sunrise all over again but this time, he found he really didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr: https://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
